Humans (24th century)
This list has characters which were of Human descent that lived primarily during (or were referenced as living primarily during) the 24th century. Humans who are definitely known to be members of Starfleet are not listed here, and may be found along with Starfleet personnel. :See also: Category:Humans for a complete list. A * Adams, J.J. * Adele * Alixus * Aster, Jeremy * Bates, Hannah B * Bathkin * Balthus * Barron * Beck * Benbeck, Martin * Bensen, Bjorn * Berlin, Karyn * Bernard, Harry, Jr. * Bloom * Boothby * Brahms, Leah * Brianon, Kareen C * Channing * Christopher * Clark, Howard * Clemonds, L.Q. "Sonny" * Clinton, W. * Conor, Aaron * Corbin, Tom D * Davila, Carmen * Douglas, Sarina E * Edouard * Evansville, John F * Flores, Marissa * Fredrickson family G * Galen, Richard * Gordon, Jay * Gosheven * Granger, Wilson * Graves, Ira H * Hansen, Claudia * Hansen, Erin * Hansen, Irene * Hansen, Magnus * Haritath * Hawkins * Hill, Richard * Hope * Horne, Walter * Howard, Felisa * Howard, Isabel * Howard, Paul * Hudson, Gretchen I * Ishikawa, Hiro J * Jack * Jameson, Anne * Jessel K * K'Ehleyr (1/2 Klingon) * Kalomi, Leila * Keel, Anne * Keel, Melissa * Kentor * Kim, Andrew (1/4 Ocampan) * Kim, Luisa * Kingsley, Sara * Kyle L * La Forge, Alandra * La Forge, Bret * La Forge, Sidney * Lauren * Libby * Louis * Lucier, Bruce M * Malencon, Arthur * Mandl, Kurt * Manheim, Jenice * Manheim, Paul * Manway * Marr, Kila * Marr, Raymond * McFarland * McKenzie, Ard'rian * Mendoza * Mendrossen, Ki * Menegay, Paul * Mikel * Miller, Steven * Miller, Victoria * Miller, Wyatt * Mirren, Oliana N * Novakovich O * O'Brien (Ishikawa), Keiko * O'Brien, Kirayoshi * O'Brien, Michael * O'Brien, Molly * O'Donnell, Juliana * Odell, Brenna * Odell, Danilo * Offenhouse, Ralph * Olafson P * Pacelli, Helene * Pacelli, Salvatore * Palmer * Paris, Miral * Patrick * Perrin * Picard, Marie * Picard, Maurice * Picard, René * Picard, Robert * Picard, Yvette Gessard * Potts, Jake * Potts, Willie * Prince, H. Q * Quaice, Patricia * Quinn R * Ral, Devinoni (1/4 Betazoid) * Ramsey * Raymond, Claire * Raymond, Thomas * Riker, Betty * Riker, Kyle * Rippert * Robinson, E. * Rogers, Amanda (Humanized Q) * Rossa, Jeremiah * Rozhenko, Alexander (3/4 Klingon) * Rozhenko, Eric-Christopher (1/2 Klingon, 1/4 Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Shannara (1/2 Klingon, 1/4 Betazoid) * Rozhenko, Helena * Russell, Toby S * Satie, Aaron * Sela (1/2 Romulan) * Sisko, Jake * Sisko, Jennifer * Sisko, Joseph * Sisko, Judith * Sisko, Kasidy * Sisko, Sarah * Sondheim, S. * Soong, Juliana * Soong, Noonien * Spock (1/2 Vulcan) * Stephan * Stubbs, Paul * Switzer * Supera, Patterson * Sutter, Clara T * Tainer, Juliana * Timothy * Terros, Nathaniel * Torres, Carl * Torres, Dean * Torres, Elizabeth * Torres, John * Torres, Michael * Troi, Ian Andrew, Jr. (1/2 Betazoid) * Troi, Kestra (1/2 Betazoid) U * Uxbridge, Kevin (Humanized Douwd) * Uxbridge, Rishon V * Vallis, Elizabeth * Vash * Vassbinder W * Waddle, Barry (surgically altered Klingon) * Warren, Mary * Whatley, Kevin * Wildman, Naomi * Woo Y * Yar, Ishara * Yates, Kasidy Z * Ziff, Benjamin * Ziff, Marsha Category:ListsCategory:People Humans